Rerun
by Laon Kame
Summary: As Fai loses his eye. 2nd person view, vague pairings, and spoilers for Tokyo Revelations/up to chapter 121.
1. Rerun

**A/N: A-ha! My attempt at a 2nd person view that is my first. My syntax is a little screwy because it's present-tense AND 2nd person (which is almost taboo for be because I suck so much at it and because it violates the essay rule..).. so deal. :)**

**Well. This little piece of work is brought on by Honeydew Syndrome (which is -amazing-, by the way). And, of course, I haven't seen any 2nd person Tsubasa fics, so why not? AND it's a breather from "Change"--whose fourth chapter is still in the making, by the by. I'm sorry. :(**

Disclaimer: Tsubasa doesn't belong to me. :(

WARNING: ANGST AHEAD.

* * *

You attempt to lift your eyes so you can see more than just his feet, but then his hand grabs you by the neck and suddenly you don't have to try. You're despairing then, even as he stares at you with those dead and cold and dispassionate eyes. 

_Syaoran-kun_.

He _had_ to keep his heart, _had _to for Sakura-chan, _had to--_

His deceptively warm hand cradles your face with a gentleness that is so _wrong_ as he says that he needs your eyes and magic.

With a trembling hand, you push the heart (everything, _everything_ has to come back, no, it _can't_ break now) back into the doll of Syaoran-kun, hoping that somehow it will work.

You know it doesn't when he takes your eye.

Suddenly, the world is pain, _so_ _much pain_ without Syaoran-kun, Sakura-chan, or even Kurog--Kuro-chuu, just you _alone_ again. Half of the world is gone and you can't _stand_ it, it's so painful, it hurts, it _hurts _and you close your only eye not because of that but because you don't want to see Syaoran bring your eye to his mouth and bite into it but no you felt the blood splatter on your face and it's crawling down your cheek now.

You're horrified. You want to scream but you can't because you can't scream, no one will hear you but it hurts so _bad_ and _NONONONONO_ the hand is squeezing your other eye and how can you _never see again?_

You can't move, can't do anything. Your body refuses to listen to what you want to do--run away, break away, do _anything_ to run away from the pain the_ pain_.

The hand is gone, but Kurogane is yelling, _yelling_, and for a brief moment there are teeth biting you and _NO_.

You try to brace yourself, shuddering as you _still_ feel like if you open your eyelids you'll be able to see the whole world instead of just half. Maybe it is the blood slipping past your left eye that makes it feel that way, but it is so much like crying that you actually want to cry and then maybe Syaoran-kun would cry too because this can't have been what he wanted.

It takes you a moment to recognize that there is no second wave of pain and then that _Kurogane _appeared, and talks and growls like he always does but now he was defending _you_ and saving _you_ and pleading for _you_.

You try to move, you really do, but your body doesn't seem to comprehend what you're trying to tell it. Maybe it is because of the loss of your eye and maybe you're still in shock, but no, it didn't _matter_ because you have to tell Kurogane--

_There_. You feel your hand twitch. But then, you can feel the shock start to let the unbearable pain through and _oh God,_ you can feel it so much more than that movement, that tiny thing--

Damn, _damn._ Your mouth won't move. Syaoran-kun's grip on your shirt disappears and you tumble towards the ground, barely comprehending the warm presence beside you now and the _pain_ hurts so much--

It is the last thing your body can handle as you feel your ties on consciousness slip but you desperately try to hold on, because you can't let this happen,_ no_, you still have a chance to bring back Syaoran-kun. If you had healing magic, you know you could, but you don't and it _hurts_.

The last thing you feel is a hard warmth hold you close and you can't help but think--

_Ashura_.

If there is anything you're allowed to wish for, even if when you wake up you're dead, it is to wake up being held.

* * *

**A/N: Review, pl0x. :)  
**

**...And the run-on sentences are intentional. -shifty eyes- The mood, y'know.  
**


	2. Redo

**A/N: Whoo. So I continued it because when I went back to "Change", apparently, my syntax was still out of it. So. Here we are, with the KuroFai thing... Again. :)  
**

**Disclaimer: TRC doesn't belong to me.**

* * *

You're waking up slowly. You know that, but it's so warm, and even with that insistent headache of pain and fever and _dying_, you want to stay in the darkness until you die-- 

"Fai's going to die! Yuuko!" Mokona's shrill voice cuts through your miasma of dying sleep.

You know the Dimensional Witch was about to give them an ultimatum, yet… You have to die; _have_ to die for what you did to Ashura. It's finally your chance to leave, and you can leave with a good conscience because if you die Syaoran-kun--

_Syaoran-kun_.

Syaoran-kun wouldn't be able to use your magic. You could do something by dying. It was enough for you--

Your mouth works instinctively, saying facts you already knew, facts that were just an excuse--"If I continue to live… Syaoran-kun's magic will also live. It's only half of the magic but it's too great. He won't be able to be…" You pause for a breath. It's hard, talking like this. "Stopped."

You know it's Kurogane's--no, not Kuro-chuu anymore--fist that slams into the pillar of rock, even if you can't see him because half of your world is gone.

He was never in your world, really.

He's shouting at you, and even now he grabs you by the collar of your shirt that is stained with your blood. A shudder makes its way through your body because the sensation of being held at complete mercy is so reminiscent to Syaoran-kun's change.

It takes a lot of effort to keep your head locked into position so that you can look at him straight in those eyes.

And you apologize. "I'm sorry…" For everything.

You don't mean to trail off at the end, but it's hard to keep your head up when all you want to do is just fall back into the abyss. And even though it's bandaged and even though it feels like it's still there, it still hurts to think about the fact that you can't see both of Kurogane's eyes.

You want to die.

With that, you can finally let your head loll back down to limp submission, just like you wanted to do after sending Ashura to sleep.

But no. Kurogane is still asking for a way and the witch was saying that there is one…

You pretend not to listen and just lean back into Kurogane's arm. Surely the price is too great for your life, after all. It would be better if you die. And like this--being touched voluntarily, not like you are some abomination or monster--it doesn't seem that bad to you.

Kurogane cuts you out of your half-dead haze. "I get it. I'll pay the price for the water, so hand over the blood."

You're struck with real fear again. He is actually going to make you a vampire. He is going to actually care--

This time, your mouth works splendidly, even though it sounds like a hoarse croak and you still trail off at the end: "Stop…"

"_SHUT UP!"_

You're stunned, then, actually opening your eyes--_eye_--to see him glaring down at you, angry for you, angry at the thought of _losing you_ (not to mention you feel conceited right then, because being cared for is so different than being tossed aside) and you smile involuntarily.

You don't know why you're following through--you want to die, want to die _so much_--but you know he will just pry your jaws open if you refuse the blood, and force feed it to you anyway (how characteristic of him), but underneath all of the layers of indifference you…

You know you can't die.

So when the blood drops into your mouth, so disgustingly coppery and _wrong_, you swallow.

For a moment--nothing.

Then your body is on fire and you're soundlessly screaming, opening and closing your mouth. You think you're supposed to be able to deal with this amount of pain, but no, you're clutching the sheets, your back twisting out of proportion and _oh God _this is so much worse than your eye--

"Hold him down."

Suddenly, there are arms around you and in a spasm your hands are digging into soft flesh. You can feel your nails scratching and elongating and then slipping back into your fingers and you _know_ you're hurting Kurogane but you can't seem to stop--

Your vocal cords can't work, you can't scream, and you're ripping his skin into shreds again and again and you can feel _fangs_ inside your mouth.

The bandages are in disarray across your face from your struggles.

You're even more of an abomination now than you ever were before. You _know_ it now.

And Kurogane knows it too.

The pain stops.

Everything stops as you look at Kurogane straight in the face, the places where you two touch on fire from blood and heat, so hypersensitive after this _change_…

The blood in your mouth tastes like heaven now. Your taste buds changed to--

Kurogane has insinuated himself into your world. He was never supposed to.

You're numb, and you collapse.

You never remember letting go of Kurogane.

* * *

**A/N: Reviews? Lol. My ego has been getting big of late.. Ah, well. If you run across any tense mistakes, run it by me. I wouldn't be surprised. xD  
**


End file.
